Corporate Advertising
This page is created to show products, brands or companies that used material out of the Marvel Cinematic Universe for promotions. With Marvel's succes on the big screen, companies are atrracted by the attention the MCU gets and hope to get their product in the spot light in cooperation with Marvel. As the media landscape is continuously changing and growing, at the moment Marvel is on the forefront and with a portfolio of over 9.000 characters they still have a lot to offer. The Tony Stark Innovation Challenge "Better Living Through Technology" the motto for StarkExpo 2010. For the first time Stark Industries and Audi challenge you, the viewer, to submit your video presenting your creation that embodies that belief. The Tony Stark Innovation Challenge can include any ideas pertaining to Civil Engineering, Transportation, Industrial, Architectural and Environmental Design. The first prize winner wins $15,000, among many other things. The Tony Stark Innovation Challenge was designed to mirror Tony Stark's desire to take Stark Industries in a new direction, using vast intellect and resources to eradicate problems through technology. Participants submitted videos with their concepts, and users rated the ideas. The Winner received: • $15k to develop his idea • Four-day trip for two to California, including; • A day at the Audi Sports Car Experience driving an Audi R8 • A VIP day with the ICON Aircraft team, joining them in flight and water testing of the innovative ICON A5 aircraft (one of Tony Stark’s toys) • Helicopter tour of L.A. • Transportation in the latest innovation from Audi, the 2011 A8 • Luxury hotel accommodations and dinners at L.A.’s top restaurants • Spa treatments, tailored cocktail attire, and grooming to perfect his/her Stark style • Tour of Audi Design Center in Santa Monica Airport • Experience documented and featured on AudiUSA.com The executives at Audi of America would judge the video on the following criteria: 1. Make the world a better place by solving a problem or improving an existing solution (20%) 2. Articulate and demonstrate expertise of the “better living through technology” philosophy (20%) 3. Have the scalability and adoptability to potentially change the way we live (20%) 4. Showcase innovation, adventure, and intelligence worthy of Audi and Tony Stark (20%) 5. Entice the social network; viewer ratings will help determine top entries (20%) MIT Graduate Student Natan Linder won the challenge with his invention of the LuminAR. This functions as a digital bulb with built-in Internet technology that can project web content onto any surface. A demonstration of the LuminAR can be found in the gallery section at the end of this article. Unfortunaly the website of the Tony Stark challenge is no longer working. Making it hard to find other submidded video's. File:File01_Audi_innovation_challenge.jpg File:File02_Audi_innovation_challenge.jpg File:File03_Audi_innovation_challenge.png File:Stark Expo & Audi Present The Tony Stark Innovation Challenge File:Audi Tony Stark Innovation Challenge Winner - LuminAR Dr Pepper File01-Dr Pepper 'website'.jpg File:Iron Man 2 Dr Pepper Spot Airing Now Reese's File01-Reese's 'website'.jpg File03-Reese's 'website'.jpg File04-Reese's 'website'.jpg File02-Reese's 'website'.jpg Samsung File:Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron and Samsung Mobile External Links *http://www.TonyStarkInnovationChallenge.com Audi *http://www.drpepper.com/promotions/ Dr Pepper *http://www.hersheys.com/reeses/ironman2 Reese's